Sailor Moon Star Revolution
by Bandana Blue
Summary: 5 is R for um..rape and stuff. Not graphic tho. After that its gonna go back to PG-13ish to R... Its a lovely angsty after stars SM ficcer, so enjoy.
1. Spiraling Down, The Senshi's Exhaustion

1 Author: Raven  
  
Title: Sailor Moon Star Revolution  
  
Rated: PG-13 Language, violence  
  
Overall rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Episode 1: Spiraling Down, The Senshi's Exhaustion  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hullo hullo. ^^; This fanfic has been going under the knife and editing… I'm not too sure if I like it. I'm almost done with the second chapter, and it seems alright so far. I apologize for how this story is so crappy and so blah, but I'm not very good and introductions. The best I can say is the next one is much, much better. I'm putting it in episode form since its gonna wind up playing out that way… hope you don't mind. ^^;;; If I get around to it, I'll doodle a bit for the fic and put some fanart up when I get a chance.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, sadly Sailor Moon and all of the characters in sailormoon do not belong to me. Gomen to disappoint you!  
  
*Ami*  
  
Ami reached for the soap quietly thinking about her, her friends, and her life… everything was so different from when she started being a Sailor Senshi. She turned on more hot water and laid her head back on the tub. Six years ago she started being a Sailor Senshi… She grabbed a handful of water and sifted it through her fingers. She sighed and started to drift off to sleep… 'Six long years…' this being her last thought, she slipped into her world of unconscious.  
  
*Minako*  
  
Minako hit the off button to the TV.  
  
"That was the end of Sailor V 7…" she mumbled and found her way to the kitchen. She was totally and absolutely exhausted. The Senshi just battled another youma and it was definitely tiring. She grabbed some canned tuna, popped the top, and threw the whole can on the floor and yelled in a monotone voice  
  
"Artemis, get your stupid food!"  
  
She walked over to a full-length window and started to cry. The once young and beautiful Aino Minako with beautiful sky blue eyes and luscious blonde hair was no more… there stood a tired and worn out 20 year old woman with large circles under her eyes. Her air mangled, her clothes dirty and torn. To busy to have any fun… and slightly insane…  
  
*Rei*  
  
Rei swept the stairs of the temple, cherry blossoms blew past her as she swept. Her grandfather died a year ago and now she was there alone. Youchirro had left two years ago and she was crest-fallen. Her gentle tears were swept away with the wind and she bit her lip in frustration begging her not to cry out in pain. She went back into the temple and sobbed into her pillow on her bed.  
  
*Makoto*  
  
Makoto just got through eating her dinner and waltzed back into her bedroom and laid down. Having similar thoughts as Ami she thought to herself 'Things have really gone down hill since I was a sailor Senshi. Sure we got power ups and defeated the enemies no matter what but it took up the rest of our lives. Everyone's having personal troubles with themselves or each other. Six long years.' She turned to the side looking out her small window.  
  
"Too damn long…" she mumbled and sighed  
  
*Usagi*  
  
Usagi was sitting at her desk staring at a picture of Mamoru and her. She had gone through high school, barely passing with Rei on her back always telling her Mamoru needs someone better than her. It was summer, and she didn't have any plans of going to college.  
  
"Damn Mamoru-san and Rei-san… damn them both to hell!!!" she yelled in frustration and started pounding her fist into the desk, inches away from the glass picture. Mamoru was cheating on her with some girl…  
  
"Some girl…" she echoed out loud "A little perfect bitch…"  
  
Of course no one else knew except her and Mamoru. She had suspecting it… since… since…  
  
"Since you called him a bastard when you went…" she stopped for a second and thought. Since you went crazy? Insane? Nuts? And why did you do this, Usagi? Because your life was Sailor Moon... Not Neo-Queen Serenity, not Tsukino Usagi, not "Usagi-chan", not Princess Serenity, and not Usako… dammit…  
  
"NOT USAKO TO HELL!" she yelled again in frustration and pounded her fist again, only this time on the picture and broke the glass, making blood drip onto her desk. She watched the blood move and puddle across the desk slowly, making its way to the edge and splattering onto the floor, staining the blue carpet into a muddy sort of red. A ringing was heard in the background. She turned her head and stared at the phone blankly, blood still trailing from her hand. She knew who it was before she went over to get it. The ringing echoed in her ears like a dead melody, she stared, transfixed by the trembling phone before reaching over and picking it up. With a heavy breath she knew she had to play the part of Usagi… the old Usa- chan… so cute and lovable.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" she called in to the phone  
  
"Usako? This is Mamoru…"  
  
'Usako…'My little bunny' my foot.' She thought, a bitter smile playing on her lips. He didn't have the right to call her any cute nickname, but she still played along. "Konichiwa Mamo-chan…" She twirled the wire around her finger and gave a girlish giggle only thinking of how to better play the part.  
  
"Hai Usako, I was wondering…" he paused and drew in a breath  
  
"Yes Mamo-chan? Daijoubo desu ka?" She asked into the phone, knowing the words betrayed everything she was thinking. She could absolutely care if he was all right or not.  
  
"I'm fine…but… I think we should break up…"  
  
"Ok Mamo-chan! I love you too! Aishiterou" She called into the phone and hung up, pretending he said 'I think I should marry you right now' or something along those lines. She stared at the phone again, and felt the tears threatening her eyes. The phone, now drenched in blood, started ringing again. She gave a bitter hysterical laugh and collapsed on the floor in a puddle of blood in a fit of madness. Tears streamed down her face and mixed with the blood.  
  
*Mamoru*  
  
Mamoru hung up the phone puzzled. He didn't want to break up, but something was wrong with Usagi… she wasn't right. He grabbed his coat and walked down the stairs and into his car. He'd go see her, he shouldn't have said that they should break up; he's supposed to take care of her. He took out his keys, stuck them in and drove over to her home. He got out and looked over to the window and saw a huddled mass on her desk, shaking and needed medical attention… that was his Usako. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Usako? We need to talk…"  
  
From behind the door he heard a muffled sob and then he heard  
  
"SHUT UP! Leave me alone! You are the LAST person I want to see." He was taken back. He could feel his heart sink and cause a great sigh.  
  
"Usako, please open the door…" He pleaded anxiously.  
  
"It's open… and if you call me Usako again, I'll take a knife and cut out your vocal cords." she replied in a mocking tone, full of sorrow and hate.  
  
He froze, knowing that he shouldn't say anything to further upset her. He jiggled the handle and went inside to see her lying on her side covered in blood. He gasped looked desperately around the room to help her, he grabbed a towel and covered her wound with it anxiously.  
  
"Usak-Usagi… Gomen Nasai for earlier… I didn't mean it…"  
  
She froze at his touch and turned her head, her eyes a hazy blue. Before she could say anything, she fainted in his arms. 


	2. A Legend Reborn, Angel's Phoenix

1 Author: Raven  
  
Title: Sailor Moon Star Revolution  
  
Rated: PG-13 violence, language  
  
Overall rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Episode 2: A Legend Reborn, Angel's Phoenix  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Like I said, this one's better than the last one, so I'll stop making salads out of the tomatoes you've thrown at me. I'd like to thank everyone whose supported me through my years of being around here. ^_^ This chapter is dedicates to my friend, Princess Venus, she committed suicide…  
  
Disclaimer: MWAHAHA! I may not own Sailor Moon NOW! But just wait… you'll see…  
  
Four figures stood in the shadows, gazing out into space. They each knew the Crystal Phoenix was somewhere on this planet, so each one was assigned to a quadrant of the planet. All that was needed now was a little patience and a little luck, and they would achieve their final goal. It had been written in the stars for years, ever since the days of the Silver Millennium that the Crystal Phoenix was held on Earth.  
  
A far away solar system, only visible by the naked eye on Pluto's southern pole, was inhabited by a different alliance. Four planets and a few moons were orbiting a large star. These planets and their moons had been at war with each other for years, over the sacred artifact, the Crystal Phoenix. It was a small red gem that held a great power.  
  
Legend told, that once the 3 pieces were reunited, it would become the great Crystal Phoenix once again. A goddess of a moon, Bikarei, misused the power; she murdered thousands and crushed several planets with the Crystal Phoenix. So a god of the largest planet, Shereru, broke the Phoenix Crystal into three pieces and hid them among the stars. The legend continued to state that Bikarei went in search for the pieces and was never seen again.  
  
The legend was taken very seriously by all of the planets and moons, and even today, the main strive of the whole solar system was space exploration. One planet, Reiru, located one of the three pieces, the Angel's Phoenix, on Earth. Four soldiers gather to find this piece and bring it back, no matter who stands in their way.  
  
  
  
Mamoru cradled Usagi gently, a bandage on her hand. His tears hit her hair with a soft thud. He slipped his hands around her waist and kissed the back of her head. His thoughts started drifting, wondering how things had gotten so bad. Usagi started to come to, and glanced up at Mamoru, the tears dried on her cheeks.  
  
"Mamo-" Usagi started, but before she could finish even one word, Mamoru's lips were pressed against hers. He ran his fingers through her hair gently. Tears were sliding down both their faces. Usagi broke the kiss off started to pull away, but Mamoru held onto her tight. He kept a firm grip on her waist and kept her close to him.  
  
"Let me go, Mamoru!" Usagi said, thrashing about helplessly.  
  
'The great soldier and future queen of the planet can't even escape from one man…' she though bitterly. She soon grew tired and stopped moving and went limp in his arms. He kept her in a snug embrace, trying to reassure her.  
  
"Usagi, please… I love you… you know that. Trust me." He said, keeping his voice low and soothing. She wanted to say no, she wanted to argue, but her body wouldn't let her. She felt so incredibly tired and didn't have the energy to put up a fight. Mamoru picked her up and set her on her bed as Usagi drifted off to sleep. Just as Mamoru sat down to look after his love, the phone rang. He picked it up to hear a familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Mamoru called into the phone with a sigh.  
  
"Mamoru-san?"  
  
"Makoto-san, kobanwa. Daijoubo desu ka? Usagi's asleep." Mamoru replied, his eyes moving to the bed as he spoke.  
  
"I'm alright, Mamoru-san…though the other girls aren't doing too well. Is Usagi ok?" Makoto asked, twirling the cord in her hand.  
  
"Usagi's… a bit exhausted, but she'll be fine. So, any particular reason you called?" Mamoru asked, his eyes still on Usagi.  
  
"Hai, Ami called me, apparently she's found some readings. There seems to be a strong aura around Tokyo Tower today… bad vibes. Plus, that's the main area the youma have been appearing in."  
  
"Is it ok if Usagi sits this one out? Could we call the outer senshi in?"  
  
"I'm sure Usagi needs her rest more than any of us, I'll call the outer senshi right away."  
  
"Arigatou, Makoto-san… ja ne"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Mamoru hung up the phone and walked out of the apartment. 


	3. Destruction of All Friendship, Hotaru's ...

1 Author: Raven  
  
Title: Sailor Moon Star Revolution  
  
Rated: R violence and disturbing stuff  
  
Overall rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Episode 3: Destruction of All Friendship, Hotaru's Lie  
  
Author's notes: Hope everyone liked the first two parts of chapter one ^_^ I hope I know what I'm doing ^^; If I don't get any good reviews I'll stop.  
  
Disclaimer: SM doesn't belong to me.  
  
  
  
A monster, it was a monster… a hideous ten-foot tall creature from hell. Its red eyes reflected nothing but hatred, or did it reflect anything at all? It was hard to tell if the beast had any emotion. Perhaps it was just a lifeless doll commanded by a greater evil. Nine soldiers stood before it, attacking to no avail, attacking with all they had, with all of their skill. It seemed that the creature was a powerhouse, completely nullifying every element that was thrown at the malicious and twisted figure. It wasn't till two women combined their attacks of love, metal, time, and death that the beast was even wounded.  
  
The side of its face was blown off and sent blood and the dark crimson crystal flying to the ground. The monster screeched, squealed, and made hideous noises that would terrify the hearts of any mortal soul. It retracted back on its spider like legs in anguish before growling fiercely and sinking its jagged rows of fangs into Sailor Mercury, picking her up and leaving a trail of blood on the cold concrete. The dark enemy carried the small woman back behind a building and into a black portal, back into hell. The senshi stood helpless, watching as their comrade was taken away by a horrible disfigurement.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen walked over to the distorted flesh and picked up flaming-red crystal eye. All of the senshi were either laid across the ground or barely standing, all panting and gasping for breath. Nothing had worked truly effectively and senshi couldn't help but wonder if their leader had been there would it have proven to prevent Ami getting taken. Jupiter stared angrily at the ground, knowing that nothing could've been done knowing how weak Usagi was. She suddenly felt weak herself, knowing that she couldn't protect one of her lifelong friends from a youma. Her gaze traveled around her allies until her eyes locked on Tuxedo Kamen. She strolled over to him and stared into his hand. Not looking back, Tuxedo Kamen said in a quiet monotone, "I'm going to run scans on it with Luna once we get back." Jupiter stayed silent, staring at the man in front of her. He always seemed so cold to her, so distant… she used to think it was maturity, but her thoughts slowly leaned towards that he had lack of feeling for anyone. Even when he was around Usagi, he seemed calm and cold, no sensation of love. In the back of her mind, she had come to believe Mamoru lived for the duty and the fight, not for love or emotion. She slowly left the area and headed back for her home, as other senshi did unsure of what to do.  
  
  
  
Mamoru's eyes scanned over the data again and again. It said the same damned thing every time. The blue screen lit the dark room, but it provided no other help.  
  
"Information not available, data not recorded" was in bold letter across the screen, sickly mocking Mamoru. He pounded his fist against the desk in frustration. He only wished Ami of all people hadn't been taken… to make matters worse, Michiru's mirror showed nothing but a void. It seemed that they were completely helpless and couldn't do anything until Usagi got better… which wasn't exactly a safe bet either. How many other senshi would be taken before Usagi was well? Was there no else out of the senshi that could help them? Mamoru shook his head, thinking only that they were completely helpless…  
  
To Mamoru the only truly intelligent people were Ami, Michiru, and himself… sure the others were smart, but in his own gloating mind, he felt they didn't compare. The other senshi soon noticed the change in Mamoru's personality, especially the outer senshi, and they loathed it; however, no one loathed it more than Hotaru. She felt insulted by Mamoru's ideas, and she knew that the others doubted her capabilities. She was the soldier of destruction and could annihilate the entire planet in a heartbeat.  
  
She slowly grew cold and appreciated the hate that the others gave her. The only person she had love for was Setsuna, the closest thing she had to a mother. In her eyes, Setsuna was a wise and powerful figure… the others; however, were nothing. They treated Hotaru like she was still a child; despite she looked the same age as the others and was more mature. She would have to get back at them some how. Hotaru was just itching for a chance to see senshi slowly dissolve under her hand. An idea was slowly forming in the delicate brilliant mind of her's; an idea of such evil magnitude it would lead the group into ruin.  
  
She sat on her bed, staring out the window into the clouded sky; her torso wrapped in a bandage from the wound the youma gave her in the midst of battle. She would make a vision of Ami for them… a horrible lie involving rape and slow hideous death. A dark smile grew on her lips as she thought 'I'm just faking an answer for them...those curious bastards... I'm faking it all... they'll think it was easy... they'll believe the fairy tales and the lies like children would…blindly listening to me'. She then passed the grotesque images of Ami being brutally raped then slaughtered by the horrible beast infesting a black and twisted catacomb. The senshi listened in horror, believing every word that spilled from Hotaru's small mouth. The expressions on their faces were those of the dead. Hotaru could barely contain her sick joy of seeing them squirm under her. It was no possession of evil; Hotaru was truly like this now. Before the senshi had any time to even grieve, another youma was on the way. 


	4. The New Form, Truth Is Discovered

1 Author: RavenAngel Py-chan  
  
Title: Sailor Moon Star Revolution  
  
Rated: PG-13 violence, language  
  
Overall rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Episode 4: The New Form, Truth Is Discovered  
  
Author's notes: It's amazing when you beg people what you get. ^_^ I like this chapter. It really moves along the plot I think. It's a bit long, but I think everyone will enjoy it. So grab some popcorn, turn on the music, and take a seat. I'd like to thank the select few people who I made read and review my story: gingy, nepo LOL I mean neo, niknik, and especially rinners because she's been super supportive of this ficcer. I *would* thank the people who I didn't force, but um there…weren't…any. ANYWAY!  
  
Disclaimer: So sue me, Orgy and SM don't belong to me. Get over it. Wait no, don't sue me. Crap! I hate writing these.  
  
Dark spindly legs crawled over and across the dark bizarre wall, scurrying over the twisted bumps that resembled blood vessels to come to a lump of spider silk carefully sewn onto the wall the trap a helpless victim. There, in the bloodstained web cocoon was Ami, lost in coma and intoxicated by the sleep. A curious head moved and stared at her limp body. It quickly cut the silk and caught Ami gently after thoroughly inspecting her. The youma brought the girl down the eerie cavern into what looked like a throne room where a beautiful maiden sat and stared at the beast.  
  
It cautiously laid Ami onto the steps in front of the woman on the throne. The woman kept her eyes closed and raised Ami into the air mentally, causing her wounds to heal. Ami soon landed back onto the ground where the awkward beast took her again and set her into a crystal tomb. The woman floated along the floor and stared at Ami, sleeping peacefully… when the strange girl awoke, she would have her questioned. She knew that she wouldn't have been captured unless she was some sort of a threat to her or her plans. She drew in her breath, now that there was a possibility that there may some sort of delay. She turned to a creature and spoke it in native tongue, telling to find the others that are like her. The creature crawled away, obeying its master's orders.  
  
  
  
Hotaru ran into her room, shut the door quickly and walked to her bed. Tears started falling from her eyes and hit the floor. She leaped to her bed and buried her head into the pillow and screamed, but it was muffled. She whimpered softly and hugged the pillow close to her. She had no idea what came over her at all, perhaps because she knew that no matter what she did to senshi for revenge, they would always doubt her mental strengths; this drove her to complete insanity. Even if seeing them horrified made her spine tingle and her hands tremble, making her entirely euphoric. It was like a guilty pleasure or a broken taboo. She lay on the bed in a state of joy and pain, both emotions raging at the same time, taking a hold of her. Her body emitted a dull lilac glow, a few seconds passed, and there on the bed was Sailor Saturn. Her hair brushed against her shoulders and moved swiftly, as if a breeze blew across her. Her sign sparked on her forehead, and her uniform was changed into a black stitch up dress, much more suiting her fashion. She had transformed into her final form, Cronus, still emitting a quiet radiance.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the other end of the house, Michiru sat on a small plush pillow on the burgundy carpet gazing into her mirror. Realization flickered in her eyes as the image of Hotaru burned in her mind. It was then that she knew; she knew that what she said before was nothing but lies. The question of why ran through her mind. Haruka ran into the room, knowing that something was troubling Michiru, she could sense it. Michiru glanced up; a look of pain mixed with confusion ached in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Haruka asked, walking slowly towards Michiru and her mirror of truth.  
  
"Its Hotaru… she lied. Ami's alive…" Michiru whispered quietly in a reply, keeping her voice low as if it was dangerous if someone heard. Haruka's eyes widened in shock; she tried to take in the momentum of the situation.  
  
"She…what?" Haruka mumbled, squatting beside Michiru, "but why?"  
  
"I have no idea; however, I do suggest we tell the senshi right away and confront Hotaru. Something is definitely not right." Michiru said, still keeping her voice hushed. Haruka nodded in understanding and moved quickly out of the room. She had to gather the senshi as quick as she could.  
  
Rei's face appeared on a small communicator-watch as Haruka fumbled to tell her what happened. The word soon spread to all of the senshi, and Hotaru was brought out. By that time, Cronus had reverted back into Hotaru, not quite ready to bring out her knew form to the other senshi.  
  
Hotaru glanced around the room and stared coldly at the faces of all the other senshi. She crossed her arms, feeling as if she was on trial now. Rei looked into her eyes, trying to search for a reason or an explanation, perhaps even a hint of innocence. She found nothing. Hotaru's eyes were a dark void of heliotrope.  
  
Rei hissed quietly, "You! You are a traitor to the alliance! Why would you lie to us?"  
  
Before Hotaru could argue, Haruka interjected. She knew her goals were to keep everyone together, for if the senshi broke apart, then there would be no hope left.  
  
"Rei! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this! Stop being so judgmental. Hotaru is just a child, of course she doesn't know better." That had done it. Hotaru's fists shook with anger, her eyes snapped open and she stared distantly at Haruka. She had been reduced to a mere child in the eyes of her former colleagues. There was a loud snap followed by an ear- piercing scream. Haruka frantically shuffled, staring at her arm, now broken, thanks to who she had been defending. Michiru tended to Haruka as everyone stared in shock at Hotaru.  
  
"Mistress 9?" questioned Rei. Rei could feel her heart pound as she stared back into Hotaru's eyes; they were different then before… they burned with an unyielding rage. Her eyes reflected nothing; they were a boundless sea of magentas and violets.  
  
"I am not that weak apparition of evil! I am not a shell manifested by a psychotic power! I am Cronus! I am the God of Destruction!" She said, her voice full of venom and anger. A moment passed where that strange lilac glow passed over her, and she was her purest form again. Any of them could sense the striking new power flowing through her. She wielded her final weapon, the supreme glaive, with a new sense of supremacy. The others knew they would have to take great measures to try to control the new force that was before them, but they couldn't help wonder if this was how they would become. Who was destined for such a potential with a magnitude of infinite rule how Hotaru expressed it? All of them stared in fear, unsure of what was to come.  
  
  
  
Hahaha ^_^ I'm going to stop it there, kiddies. I have half of Chapter… what are we on now? Oh yeah, 5. Planned out all ready. You're just going to have to suffer and wait. ::cackle:: Seeya next time! ~Py-chan 


	5. Mamorus Clouded Eyes, The Misfortune of ...

1 Author: RavenAngel Py-chan  
  
Title: Sailor Moon Star Revolution  
  
Rated: R rape, graphic violence, and language  
  
Overall rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Episode 5: Mamoru's Clouded Eyes, The Misfortune of Usagi  
  
Author's notes: Maaaaajor angst with probably the most light hearted and funny thing in this whole fic… funny to the readers anyways… really I find most of the fic funny. Mamoru likers GO AWAY. That's all I gots to say.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me! …shut up.  
  
Cronus looked out into space with a sense of peace. She shut her eyes, feeling her pulse beating in a strange rhythm. Soon after what had happened with the other senshi, she took shelter at Pluto's time gate. She gazed at her home planet longingly, and tears started to form in her narrow blank eyes. This was the only place she could feel comfortable, among the stars. She stood up, and teleported herself to Saturn. She moved her way to the ruins of her once beautiful Titan castle. The black stones filled her with nostalgia and a desire for her castle, her people, and her home. She heaved a sigh and glanced into the dark sky again, knowing the others would look for her. She knew she would stay safe here in the mean time.  
  
Her thoughts shifted to her knew power. Why had it come now? Why was she the first to awaken? She wished she could talk to someone whom wasn't a complete moron. Setsuna. Her eyes shut again, wondering how she had taken all of this. At the senshi meeting, she had said nothing in regards to her being Cronus. A wave of loneliness passed over Cronus, wondering what was to become of her.  
  
  
  
Mamoru gritted his teeth angrily and replayed everything that happened at Hino Shrine in his mind. Haruka, one of their strongest, was now in the hospital with a broken arm. Hotaru was obviously now possessed by some evil power, and she had disappeared. Ami, the brightest one out of all of them, was captured, and who knows when another enemy would come. He pounded his fist against the wall and looked over to Usagi, who was sleeping away.  
  
It was her fault.  
  
If she hadn't of been so stupid and busted her hand and gotten so weak, none of this would've happened. His eyes narrowed in contempt. She had rejected him; she had felt no love for him. That made his heart harden. He walked over to where she was sleeping and stared at her coldly. He raised his hand and slapped her as hard as he could. Her eyes flew open with a pained expression and she groaned in pain. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her out of bed, and mumbled a shocked what, trying to raise one hand to rub her aching bruise. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. She gasped and tried to push him away, but he was much stronger than her and she was already weaker than usual. It almost seemed unreal to her, like this was all a horrible dream to her. She begged she would wake up; she did *not* want this to happen. Tears streamed over her face and she tried again to force him off of her. He stopped for a second and shook her violently.  
  
"Don't! DON'T! You are the cause of all of this! YOU! You miserable whore!" He yelled in her ear, and then pressed himself against her, smothering her with a bruising kiss. She whimpered pathetically and just wanted to sink to her knees. He hit her again, this time with his fist, not just a slap. She screamed in pain as her lip started bleeding, she wished she could move or do something. Mamoru didn't stop. No matter how much Usagi wished, he didn't stop.  
  
  
  
Minako droned on over the phone, causing Makoto the roll her eyes, wishing Minako would stop having this pity party.  
  
"Maaaakkkkoooo… I don't want to live anymore. Life is retarded." Minako called sorrowfully into the phone, staring at the razor in her hand. Contemplating suicide was pretty normal for Minako nowadays. She always called Makoto, who always talked her out of it. Makoto seemed to be the one holding everyone together… or atleast trying.  
  
"Minako, please. The senshi need you." Makoto replied, even though she was slightly annoyed. Minako gave a heavy sigh. This conversation had been going on for over an hour.  
  
"I guess you're right, Mako…" Minako finally said, dropping the razor to the floor. She stared out the window and sighed again. Makoto could only think 'finally'.  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow, Minako." Makoto called into the phone, wishing Minako would stop doing this so often. She was the one with the least problems beside herself.  
  
"Thanks, Mako. Seeya." Minako replied and hung up the phone. Minako walked over to her bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling idly. She wanted to be how it was before; she wanted to be fifthteen again. Life sucked. There was no way to get around it. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, slowly fading into sleep.  
  
  
  
Michiru walked into the white room with an assortment of flowers, her eyes full of sorrow. She placed them in a vase and glanced at Haruka, who was sitting on the couch, her arm in a cast. Haruka turned slightly and met Michiru's gaze.  
  
"I'll heal quickly…" Haruka said trying to reassure Michiru, popping another dorito into her mouth with her good hand. Michiru's expression softened, even with all that was going on, Haruka managed to make it seem like it wasn't so bad. Haruka turned back to the tv, and shouted "touchdown!" and started cheering. Michiru rolled her eyes and smiled. Haruka turned up the volume, grinning.  
  
"Yes! I knew we'd win!" Haruka said and clutched her bowl of doritos to her.  
  
"You're a moron, 'Ruka," Michiru teased playfully and she walked into the bedroom. Haruka's eyes shined. She knew what Michiru meant when she called her by that nickname. She got up and followed Michiru into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Usagi laid on the floor, her clothes ripped and blood trailing down her face and in other places on her body. She felt so sore. Mamoru had just left her there. She was covered in bruises and her head pounded painfully. She had never thought Mamoru would've gone so far as to rape her, but she was wrong. She couldn't think straight and what happened was sort of a blur. She stayed on the floor and slept, unable to move herself back on the bed. Usagi's dreams were plagued by horror and pain, mirroring her own life. Mamoru was now a faded memory, taking his pace was a cold statue, dead to the world. He had no soul.  
  
That's it for right now! There's sooooo much to write about. Man. I'll get onto chapter 6 ASAP, so no worries. ~Py-chan 


	6. An Unexpected Hope, The Mysterious Retur...

1 Author: RavenAngel Py-chan  
  
Title: Sailor Moon Star Revolution  
  
Rated: PG-13 violence, recap of rape  
  
Overall rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Episode 6: An Unexpected Hope, The Mysterious Return  
  
Author's notes: ~_~ man, I'm tired. Well, why I was lying in bed I got some good ideas for this chapter… so here it is, kiddies. Enjoy. By the way, time lapses vary chapter to chapter. Figure it out for yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: SM doesn't belong to me. It really, really doesn't. You can read my story now.  
  
  
  
His hot breath against her skin made he shiver. He had pulled her down to the floor and pinned her, one hand on each of her wrists. She cried silent tears as he ravaged her.  
  
Usagi turned in her sleep, tears hitting the pillow. She groaned wearily and shouted helplessly into the empty air,  
  
"NO! STOP! PLEASE! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! STOP!" her voice echoed into the blank space.  
  
He had taken everything from her. It was lost now. All of the purity in hr began to fade in a tainted down spiral. Oh how she wished she could've moved, gotten away. With every movement she pleaded to be saved, but no one had come until it was too late. Usagi's screams continued as she was haunted by the memories of the day before. Even in her dreams he plagued her. She screamed again and felt to warm hands against her shoulders shaking her gently. Whoever it was had said something, but she didn't care. She thrashed violently, trying to escape whoever was shaking her.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP!" she called angrily with a backdrop of sorrow in her tone.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi! It's a dream! Wake up!" Makoto hissed, shaking Usagi lightly. Her eyes fluttered open to meet a shadowed face. She stopped thrashing and calmed slightly, even though her breath was rapid and quick.  
  
"Mako?" she asked carefully, her voice quivering. Makoto hugged her gently and rubbed her hand against her back in a comforting manner.  
  
"Its alright Usagi. Shhh. It was just a bad dream." Makoto whispered softly, trying to reassure her. Usagi choked back tears and she hugged Makoto in response. She cried on her shoulder and whimpered softly, muttering "No Makoto. It all really happened… Why can't he even leave me alone in my dreams?"  
  
Makoto kept Usagi close to her, even though anger was building inside of her.  
  
"I'll kill him." She said simply. Makoto didn't try to hide her resentment. He had crossed the line and she was not about to let him get away with it. She let Usagi get back to sleep, praying that she would have a peaceful dream. She went back into her room and lay down, but she was unable to sleep herself. She could only think of her hatred for that man…  
  
  
  
There they were, on the battlefield again. Usagi, again, stayed behind; Tuxedo Kamen was nowhere to be found; Haruka stayed home because of her arm; Ami was, of course, still in the lair deep underground, and Cronus had disappeared. The senshi were severely crippled at the mercy of the strange spider beast.  
  
"Dead Scream," Pluto whispered, sending her attack towards the beast to no avail. She panted and put her hand on her knees for support. She looked up to see Jupiter nearly escape being skewered by the monster's claws.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars called, sending her most powerful attack on the enemy. The enemy dodged it easily and towered over the girl. Mars stepped back carefully, unsure of what to do. The youma stood back on its hind legs before striking Mars through the shoulder. She yelped and groaned in pain as the blood soaked through her uniform.  
  
The creature mechanically started to retreat, now having Mars with it. A cold breeze passed over everyone and the beast stopped, looking around curiously. A dark mist appeared hung over them. A streak of lightening cracked suddenly behind the tower not too far the distance. If you looked closely, you could see a small glowing figure on top of the tower, the wind blowing through her hair.  
  
She jumped off of the tower, which would've been a suicide if it had been anyone normal, but she landed on the roof of the closest building. She leaped from building to building over to where the senshi were. Everyone, including the beast, watched entranced by the mysterious figure. Mars was the only one not paying attention, for she was slowly fading into unconsciousness as the blood continued to coat her skin and her clothes.  
  
The strange form came down and landed on the beasts back, piercing through its metal-like body with some sort of weapon. The beast screeched, dropping Rei and after a moment died. The person stayed on top of the best, pulling her gigantic weapon out of its body. She looked up and that's when the senshi recognized the person before them.  
  
"Cronus," Makoto said, her eyes wide. Maybe she wasn't the enemy after all?  
  
Cronus walked over to the senshi, her eyes still as empty as before. A dark liquid trailed down her glaive and onto her hand. If anything could've puzzled the senshi more, it was this. She picked up Mars and walked over to Jupiter, handing her the limp body.  
  
"Is she…?" Jupiter trailed off, looking into Cronus's dark blank eyes.  
  
Her expression didn't change at all as she said quietly, "No." She walked back to the enemy and stared down on it, she kicked it idly as if trying to determine something.  
  
"This creature does not come from our solar system," she said finally. The others stared in awe at this comment. Questions raced through all of their minds, trying to figure out all that was happening.  
  
"We can discuss this later. Rei needs to be tended to." Cronus said, as if knowing the senshi would be aching to ask her things of what she knew and how she stood. Jupiter nodded understandingly. Cronus created a small orb in her hands that grew to the size of the dead beast before her and encased it. With a lilac flash, it disappeared.  
  
The senshi knew there would be time for questions later, right now they had to help Mars. Neptune took her Mars to the local hospital and Jupiter went back to Usagi, to tell her all that has happened. Usagi had been in the dark this entire time and knew little more than there was a new enemy.  
  
  
  
And that is that! ^_____^ Wooo is Cronus an enemy? A friend? Who knows? ::cackle:: me. ^_^ yes, seeing you suffer is excellent. ~Py 


	7. A Dark Future, Ami's surroundings

Title: Sailor Moon Star Revolution Rated: PG Overall rating: PG-13 to R Episode 7: A dark future, Ami's Surroundings  
  
Author's note: eez been forever since me updated. e.e gomen.  
  
Eyes opened lazily to a figure standing over her. Ami's eyes adjusted slowly to the dark of the chamber. The figure leered over her.  
  
"Badokk Mir Cham?" The figure said in an odd foreign tongue. Ami's mind raced, trying to place the sound. It wasn't any language she was familiar with. She sat up and placed a hand to her head, trying to understand what was going on. The last thing she remembered was the battle. Her temples ached and pounded steadily, as if she had been sleeping for a week.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked carefully, eying her surroundings. It was hard to make out, but it seemed almost as if she was in an Egyptian tomb. There were carvings on the wall reflecting those of Ancient Egypt and Ami lay in a crystal casket, wrapped mostly in bandages up to her chest. The figure standing beside her seemed to be processing what Ami said.  
  
"You. you are a keeper?" The figure asked slowly, holding the same accent as before. Ami thought for a moment of what that might mean.  
  
"I am a protector of this solar system." Ami replied, her eyes narrowing. Since she was at the mercy of this person she might as well comply.  
  
"Yes, the Fentirr said so."  
  
Fentirr?" Ami asked, lifting herself out of the tomb carefully.  
  
"No, you mustn't move! The Fentirr is what you say. a. leader." The figure said, gently picking up Ami and placing her back into the crystal tomb.  
  
"Who are you?" Ami asked, looking up into the face hidden by the shadows.  
  
"I am Phyce, I work under the Fentirr as a physician. The Fentirr may have healed all of your physical wounds, but your energy is still low due to the mind read." He said, leaning down to Ami and brushing some hair out of her face. Leaning down like that brought him into the quiet light and Ami could see he was quite attractive. She tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand.  
  
"Mind read?" Ami asked, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"The Fentirr is very interested in the beings that fight the Lekez, or the creatures that resemble your spider. She read your memories to gain information. She thinks one of you may have the Angel's Phoenix." Phyce said quietly. Before Ami could ask more questions, the tall woman entered the area. Phyce kneeled to the ground and said something in the mysterious language he spoke before. The woman walked over to Ami with a smile on her lips.  
  
"I'm glad you are awake, leader of the Mercurians. I am Bikarei."  
  
***  
  
Cronus leaned back against the wall, her sigh echoing throughout the hospital hall. Memories flooded into her mind of a time long before now. Minako sat down next to her and looked at her cautiously.  
  
"What do you know?" Minako asked, no fear in her voice. The other senshi turned at looked at her, ready to hear what she might say. Any information about the enemy would be extremely helpful.  
  
"There is a legend," Cronus started "That during one of the festivals in Saturn, celebrating our holy embodiment, Cronus, a foreign power from far away tried to destroy our happiness. Cronus stopped this evil from destroying everything and protected our home. Legend tells that Cronus's soul was turned into the form of a crystal and went into a woman who later became Queen. It is said that the crystal of Cronus is passed through each generation in the royal family."  
  
Everyone stared blankly at Cronus, sorting out all of the information. Haruka was the first to speak, clutching her broken arm carefully. "So you're saying the crystal of Cronus was in you, but it awakened?"  
  
Minako began to think, as a broken memory entered her mind. "I remember a similar legend. that our Goddess Aphrodite's spirit was transformed into a light and went into the royal family's blood."  
  
Cronus nodded in confirmation. "But there's more. The energy from the youma is the same as the evil force in the legend. The way my elders described it. its exactly the same."  
  
A mutual chill ran through the senshi's spines. It's what they feared. Minds raced, trying to sort everything out. Before anything could be done, Setsuna emitted from the room where Rei was kept. Cronus stood up to meet Setsuna's eyes. A silence crept over everyone, not sure what to expect.  
  
"Rei is going to be in there for a while." Setsuna said simply with no need for further explanation. She began to walk down the hall, everyone else's gaze merely followed. What could be done? Cronus stood up and walked after Setsuna. Michiru grabbed her arm and pulled her back to where everyone else was standing.  
  
"Where might you be going?" Michiru's tone was fierce and distrusting. Cronus just smirked, her eyes shining with a purple brilliance.  
  
"Where I like." Cronus replied, pulling her arm out of Michiru's grasp. She started walking down the hall again, but footsteps followed her.  
  
"You're just going to leave us in the dark?" Minako called to her in a frustrated manner. Cronus chuckled and turned back with a soft smile playing on her face.  
  
"Where else would I leave you?" Cronus then turned back and started following Setsuna again. She sighed, wishing more people would awaken.  
  
*** *gets hit in the head wif a tomato.* ow ow ow. x.x soooorrrryyyy. 


End file.
